Counterfeit Island
| preceded = Astro Knights Island | succeed = Reality TV Island }} Counterfeit Island is the 10th island on Poptropica. It is a crime scene investagation themed island released on January 4, 2010. Walkthrough Arrive on Counterfeit Island. Jump to the top of the museum, and get the piece of the picture. Like Big Nate, there are pieces of this picture all over the island. Go right, and go to the top of the Moldy Baguette Inn. There is a piece up there. Go left to the docks. Get the piece on top of the ship, then go in the water. Swim to the right, and go on the sand. Get the piece on the rock.Go right, past the Moldy Inn, and go right. Go to Bobo's Clown Store, and get a green balloon. Go outside, and go to the open garbage can. Push everything away until you find tunnel tour tickets. Go to the right, and give the green balloon to a crying boy, who is standing beside his mother. He will take it and start flying away. Go to the far left, and go in the internet cafe. Give the tickets to the pikmin to olamar. . He will give you one. Go back right, and go to the woman next to the tunnel entrance. Use your tickets, and you will be able to go in. Go through the tunnel until you find the place with the human bones. Climb up the light, and jump to the right to get the piece. Then, keep going until you reach the end. When outside, talk to the shady guy, then go back to the museum. Tell the guy you want to apply for the job opening. He will tell you to speak with the assistant curator. Go upstairs, and talk to him. He will tell you that four paintings have been placed in the wrong areas. You must find them and return them to the correct spots. This takes a little trial and error. When you finish, talk to him again. He will tell you to go in the forgery detection lab behind you. Go in, and talk to him yet again. He will tell you to select a station. Do the one with the magnifying glass first. Use the x ray device to do the first one. Look at the signatures in the second. In the third, click on the moon. Then, go to the microscope one. This takes a lot of trial and error. Eventually you will finish. He will give you the supply room key. Go through the statue room, and through the security office. Use the key at the end of the room, and open the supply room. Get the final piece, then exit the museum. It will be dark outside. Go to the docks, and go through the tunnel exit. Go to the ladder, and click on the thing above it. You must make it look exactly like your picture. When it is, push the top button. The door will open. Go up. You will be in the museum supply room. Open the door with the key, then go out. Duck when the security guard comes, or else you will start over. Get to the right, and go in the statue room. Avoid the laser beams by hiding behind statues and potted plants, and running to the next one when a laser goes away. When you reach the right side of this room, go through the door. Go to the left, and click on the scream. You will get arrested by police officers. In the police station (which you go to in a few seconds), you will take a lie detector test. It is quite easy. Once you pass it, the lady inspector will tell you that someone else stole the painting. Go to the clown store, and talk to the security guard on the left. He will give you his time card. Go back to the museum, and go in the surveillance room (near the supply room). Click on the monitors, and you will see that the shady guy stole the painting. Take a screen print, then go to the clown store. Show the print to the mime, and he will whistle. This indicates that you should go to the All that Jazz cafe. Go inside, and go to the right. Talk to him, and when he runs away, follow him outside to begin the scooter race. You ride on a scooter to try to catch him. Avoid everything except for ramps. They will help you. (Note: Balloon Boy can by seen in the background during the chase.) Eventually, you will get to the end, and he will jump on a boat and leave. He drops a card, which you automatically pick up. Then, go back to the museum, and talk to the red haired security guard. He will give you a package. Examine it with the x-ray device. it says to go to pikmin 2 island . Go into the blimp, and go to early poptropica. Go in the lui,g,s mastion and go to the left. Talk to the woman, and she will give you a key to an unknown lock.Go back to Counterfeit Island, and go to the Countryside. Use the key on the house to the right. Go inside, and go to the upper level. Click on the torn edge of the weird painting, and it will be revealed as the missing Scream! Then, the lights go out and you are knocked out by someone. You will arrive in the lair of the black widow, notorious art thief. She will question you, then walk away. You are tied up next to the shady guy. Move your chair backwards by rocking the mouse. If you fall over, you start again. Once you escape, go to the right door. This is hard. Moving along the bottom corridor, go to the left. Go up the opening in the far left. Jump on the boxes, then jump to the right. Avoid the guy, and jump on the boxes behind him. When you see the person on the right level above you turn around, jump up. Follow him until you get to a couch. Jump on it, and bounce up to the left level. Use the card with the spider on it, and the door will open. Go to the left to begin the final battle. You must turn the crank to bring the shady guy up, while not letting too much art crash. Catch the pieces of art she throws. Every four pieces you catch, she gets mad. This gives you time to turn the crank a few times. Just avoid her little bombs. This can take a while. Once you get the shady guy to the top, he knocks her out and says case closed. Then you will be in the internet cafe with the curator. She will tell you to go to the museum. When you get there, she is in the lower right room. Talk to her, and she will reveal that the museum is really the secret storage facility for the world's rarest art. Then, you get the medallion! Goofs Glitch/Continuity: In the events of Counterfeit, the Scream is stolen by the Black Widow. However, it is seen in the PopArt Museum. Of course, it could have been a copy or another original. Glitch: If you ask the strange man about the picture of himself he says he doesn't recognize it Goof: The security guard's timecard says that his time in was 10:00 PM on Monday, but it says his time out was 3:56 AM on Monday, despite this 3:56 AM would have had to have been on Tuesday, as he worked past midnight, therefore starting the new day. Trivia *This island is related to Mystery Train Island in some ways. More Info *Counterfeit Island was going to come after Reality TV Island, but Reality TV was removed from the home page and Counterfeit came before it. Reviews Fierce Runner: I bought the early access to this island back a few years ago, and it was well worth the 500 (I think) credits. This is probably my favorite island of all time because there is so much to do! What's not to like about an island where you can paint, play a computer game in the cafe, chase a mysterious man on a scooter, and learn about art? Going to Early Poptropica is even part of the plot! Even if you dont like art you will love this island (and trust me, I take no interest in art). Fan-Art Everyone can add their Mystery Train Island Fan-Art to this section of this page! Just follow these instructions: Just post your picture in the gallery below, and under the part where it tells you to describe your photo, write your Poptropican or Wiki name, then write the name of your fan-art picture. Warning: Any inappropriate art will be deleted. Time is Running Out.PNG|Joshuawesome8: Time is Running Out . . . Videos Category:Islands Category:Counterfeit Island Category:Pages with complete photos